Dragoons Go to Disney
by Kee2
Summary: Hi everyone. Remember me? OK This time i made the Dragoons go to Disney World. It also contains Disney bashing and my new friend Ami. Read it and rewiew it please


Disclaimer: I don't own LoD or anything in it.at least I don't think I do.  
Ok heres the deal. Due to family and friend issues, schools, and stomach viruses it took me awhile to make this fic. This was a request fic by my friend Ami. This fic will have her in it. Enjoy  
Dragoons go to Disney  
  
Ok the dragoons are fighting that annoying butterfly guy when Kee and his new friend Ami walk in.  
  
Dart: We don't need you here  
  
Kee waves his Silence Glaive while Ami spins her Pluto rod and kill the thing  
  
Shana: Where did you get those weapons  
  
Ami: Somewhere.  
  
Switch  
  
Shows Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto tied up in a janitors closet with their mouths tied up  
  
Back  
  
Albert: It is not important where they got it I AM THE ONLY SPEAR GUY!!!  
  
Albert goes to attack Kee when he sends him through a portal to Umpa Land ::shivers:: that's scary  
  
Kee: We're going to Disney wether you like it or not  
  
Rose: Why?  
  
Kee: Because I got Kingdom Hearts and I want to pester that horned bitch Maleficient  
  
Meru: YAAAY I GET TO VISIT THE LITTLE MERMAID!!!!!  
  
Haschel: WHY WHY??!!!  
  
Kongol: LETS GO KONGOL WANTS TO VISIT WONDERLAND!!  
  
Dart: Works with me  
  
So the dragoons go. On the car ride  
  
Rose: Kee where did you meet Ami?  
  
Kee: I met her online. Shes the only person on AOL that's not afraid of me.  
  
Albert: I didn't know that and im a genius  
  
Kee: Yeah well you don't know alotta things  
  
Albert: What does that mean?  
  
Kee: I FLY LIKE WILMA AND LISTEN TO T.A.T.U YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!  
  
Albert shuts his smart lil ass up  
  
Ami: How long until we're there?  
  
Shana: 3 days  
  
Meru: WHOOPIE QUALITY TIME NOW WE GET TO SWAP STORIES AND SPEND TIME  
  
2 days and 16 hours later no one has talked since Meru's little comment except for Kee who needs to pee  
  
Kee: COME ON ITS BEEN TWO DAYS WITHOUT A SINGLE STOP!!!  
  
Dart: That's ok a little kidney failure builds character  
  
Meru: Dart make a pit stop  
  
Ami: I want Doritos  
  
Kongol: I want dollies  
  
Rose: What happened to Haschel and Miranda?  
  
Shana: Kee threw them both out of the car to take his mind off his urine  
  
Meru: and Lloyd?  
  
Shana: He's still under the couch since the last fic (Note: I think it was Lloyd. If not make it him)  
  
Finally Dart makes a pit stop because he has to pee and Kee is in the bathroom peeing  
  
Kee: Pee pee pee  
  
Kee suddenly hearls squirting, girggling, and screaming  
  
Kee: Peepeepee hurry peepeepee  
  
It's too late.the diarrhea of doom is flowing down and about to attack Kee!  
  
Kee: AHHHH! DONE DONE AHHHH!!!  
  
Kee runs out and leaps into the car as they start driving.  
  
Finally they reach Disney  
  
Dart: We're here.  
  
Everyone zooms away from Dart  
  
Dart: Ok.  
  
Dart sees Tarzan running around. Dart begins to drool and chases him  
  
Dart: WAIT I LOVE YOU COME BACK!!!!!  
  
The Monorail  
  
A baby is crying, Kee is threatening the mother to eat the baby, Meru is swinging on the handles like a monkey, Rose is killing everyone in a cart to have her space, Kongol is playing patty-cake with a little girl, and Shana is coming on to Peter Pan. Soon they got off and split off  
  
Lets go with Meru first she's cool. This may have some offencive fat jokes. There are nothing wrong with fat people fat I have a belly myself, but its Ursula.  
  
Meru gains a mermaid tail and follows Ariel and Flounder  
  
Ariel: Who are you?  
  
Meru: I'm Meru I brought you a gift  
  
Meru shows a platter of Sushi and scares the fish away  
  
Meru:: Everyone loves sushi  
  
Ariel: That's ok.  
  
Suddenly Ursula comes and laughs  
  
Ursula: I will kill you all  
  
Meru: Hello lord of lard  
  
Ursula: WHAT!?  
  
Ariel: Be careful she'll punch you with her extra chin  
  
Meru: or sit on us  
  
Ursula swims away crying while Meru throws pieces on sushi at her  
  
Meru: Lets practice cheerleading moves  
  
Ariel: Ok  
  
They practice cheerleading  
  
Now with Shana at Neverland  
  
Shana: Come here often?  
  
Peter Pan: I live here  
  
They're at the Big Clock tower. Peter keeps running away from her, but she still follows  
  
Peter: ::talking to himself:: I gotta get rid of her.I have an idea. ::talks to Shana:: Hey can you fly?  
  
Shana: No.  
  
They see Dart chasing Tarzan.but they ignore it  
  
Peter: Well all you need is Pixie Dust TINK!!!  
  
Peter whispers something into Tinkerbell's ear as she sprays Shana with pixie dust. Shana starts coughing, sneezing and choking as she is allergic to pixie dust  
  
Peter: Now jump off and believe  
  
Peter pushes her off as Shana flaps her arms.but she falls many many stories flat on her face  
  
Shana: ow.  
  
Peter&Tink: ::high five::  
  
Kongol now  
  
Kongol is in Wonderland having a tea party with the Queen  
  
Queen: I like Dollies and wearing pink tutus  
  
Kongol: Me too it makes me the pretty princess  
  
Suddenly the Chesire cat pops up headless with his head under his feet  
  
Cat: Hello Goodbye Yes No  
  
Kongol: AHHH DEMON CAT RUNAWAY!!!!!  
  
Kongol runs away crying. He sees Dart chasing Tarzan screaming "I love you". He ignores it and runs crying  
  
Rose  
  
Rose is in Halloweentown (Nightmare Before Christmas IS my all-time favorite movie) on visit  
  
Jack: Hello  
  
Rose: OH DEAR SOA YOUR TALL AND LANKY  
  
Jack: Yes I know im Jack Skellington  
  
Sally: Hi  
  
Rose: AHH STITCHED UP LADY!!!!  
  
Sally: Im a rag doll  
  
Rose runs away screaming in terror. She runs into quite a few walls until she eventually smashes her head inside a jack-o-lantern. Blinded by the pumpkin she gets caught in a guillotine rope  
  
Kids: PINATA  
  
Rose: NO PINATA  
  
Kids: PINATA  
  
Rose: NO PINATA  
  
The kids are hitting her with severed arms as the argument continues. As you may of noticed Dart did pass by chasing Tarzan, but no one cared.  
  
Me and Ami ^.^  
  
Kee: We find Maleficent and kick her ass  
  
Ami: Ok  
  
They find Maleficent and kick her ass.You thought there was more huh?  
  
Ami: That was too easy.Wanna go set Pinocchio on fire?  
  
Ami sets the wooden doll on fire and sees him running on circles until he's ashes. Suddenly, Meru comes wet with seaweed caught in her hair, Shana comes with a flat face and pieces of concrete lodged in her face, Kongol comes in tears and in shock, Rose comes with the pumpkin still on her head and she's brutally beaten.  
  
Dragoons: What about Dart:  
  
Dart is still chasing Tarzan. Finally Tarzan stops  
  
Tarzan: Tarzan straight leave me alone  
  
Dart: DO'H!!!!!  
  
All laugh  
  
Well do you like it? I hope you did please review. 


End file.
